happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lumpy
Lumpy es uno de los personajes principales de la serie Happy Tree Friends. Biografia del Personaje Él es un alce de color azul claro con la inteligencia, aparentemente muy baja, dientes en mal estado (A pesar de que son claramente blancos), con los ojos distorsionados y las astas no coincidentes (Siempre cambian de dirección). Conocido por ser el hermano mayor, o tal vez la niñera de muchos de los otros personajes. Por lo general se entiende bien, pero es torpe y estúpido en extremo. Por otra parte, él grita como una niña. Su frase habitual es "Mmm-hmm!" cuando piensa que resolvio un problema o cuando está satisfecho.thumb|Primera versión de Lumpy, un dinosaurio Aunque Lumpy es normalmente representado como un buen personaje, puede estar interpretando a un villano a veces. Mientras que generalmente nunca mata a nadie por su diseño, es retratado como un villano por primera vez en Dunce Upon a Time . Sin embargo, el primer episodio en el que Lumpy mató a alguien intencionalmente fue Happy Trails Pt. A Jumping the Shark. Un ejemplo famoso del lado antagónico de Lumpy se encuentra en We're Scrooged, donde se demuestra que es muy ambicioso y ha hecho algunas malas prácticas como el robo de las monedas de The Mole y matar intencionalmente a Toothy para vender partes de su cuerpo. Esta es una de las pocas veces en que deliberadamente ha hecho Lumpy acciones ilícitas para su propio beneficio, como en la mayoría de los casos, se hacen a causa de su estupidez. Otro de los casos más notables se encuentra en Every Litter Bit Hurts, donde se le ve botar la basura en un lago, entre otros actos perjudiciales, perjudicando el medio ambiente. Él es uno de los personajes que tiene una nariz normal con dos orificios (todos los pequeños Happy Tree Friends, excepto Sniffles y Truffles, tienen narices en forma de corazón). Además, él es el único personaje cuyas manos no tienen forma de manopla. Él es también uno de los únicos personajes sin pupilas con forma de PacMan (junto con The Mole, Lifty & Shifty (no siempre ), Nutty, Flippy Malvado y Cro-Marmot ). Lumpy ha aparecido en la mayoría de los episodios de entre todos los Happy Tree Friends, y la mayoría de los fans lo consideran el impar hacia fuera debido a su altura y la falta de una cara normal estilo Happy Tree Friend. Hubo algunos argumentos acerca de su apariencia de ser demasiado cerca de "Bullwinkle" y "Moose Montgomery", el líder del grupo de The Get-Along Gang, por lo que su cornamenta derecha se ha elaborado al revés. Él es un campesino a juzgar por su voz, su estilo de vida y la ropa que a veces usa. Lumpy ha tenido muchas ocupaciones en muchos episodios, como profesor, agricultor, chofer, empleado de una tienda, oficial de policía, para nombrar unos pocos. Él es generalmente un personaje de relleno como Mueble O' Algo de La Casa de los Dibujos. A menudo se le muestra en situaciones tremendamente incongruentes, como descansando perezosamente, sin camisa, y en una hamaca, mientras que el resto de la banda de Happy Tree Friends están jugando en la nieve, como se ve en Snow What? That's What!. Él es también el más alto prestigio personaje principal casi el doble de alto que todos los demás personajes. Los únicos personajes que le coincidan en altura han sido personajes secundarios, como la mamá de Giggles , o personajes de Ka-Pow!, como el General Tigre. Lumpy, con mucho, tiene la serie más cuenta de la matanza. Su bajo nivel de inteligencia es a menudo la causa de las muertes de otros personajes y, a veces, la suya propia. De hecho, Lumpy ha causado la muerte de todos los personajes al menos una vez, a excepción de Cro-Marmot, Lammy y Splendid. Cuddles es, hasta ahora, la víctima de Lumpy más frecuente. Las Muertes de Lumpy por lo general implican objetos metálicos, aparatos electrónicos, desmembramiento, ser aplastado o animales. Debido a su fuerza y tamaño, tiende a sobrevivir más castigos antes de finalmente morir en comparación con los otros Happy Tree Friends. Como resultado, sus muertes suelen ser extremadamente dolorosas. La mayoria de las veces vive en un remolque de mala calidad y conduce un Lincoln Continental. Lumpy no es un personaje jugable en la versión para PC, pero en el juego de Xbox 360, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm, aparece como un icono en el HUD (heads up display). En la mente de muchos espectadores, Lumpy tiene un cerebro muy disfuncional, sin embargo, es notable que tiene la mayor responsabilidad de los personajes. Un buen ejemplo de esto es From A to Zoo donde es su trabajo es cuidar a cinco de los personajes más jóvenes. A veces es bastante mandón como se ve en Peas in a Pod , A Change of Heart y See What Develops. Él ha hablado Claro en Ingles las mayoría de las veces. A veces se insulta " What the fuck? "("¿Qué carajo? ") cada vez que ve algo raro o molesto. También, cuando Sniffles está a punto de salir de su tienda en "We're Scrooged ", dice " No, wait! Hold on a minute! "("No, espera! Espera un minuto! "), o cuando dice" Boring... "(" aburrido ... ") como Mime cuando Mime hace juegos malabares en una bola de Mime to Five, canturreó 4 temas diferentes en las casas de las personas, era capaz de decirle a Sniffles que Toothy se rompio el brazo en Blast from the Past, claro en inglés, y ha dicho muchas otras cosas también. Lumpy ha sobrevivido en la mayoría de los episodios, aunque no en todos. Él ha sobrevivido en Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Wheelin' and Dealin' , (Discutible) Treasure Those Idol Moments, Nuttin' but the Tooth, You're Bakin' Me Crazy, Meat Me for Lunch, Off the Hook, Happy Trails (Parte 1 y Parte 2), Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Let it Slide, Icy You, Remains to be Seen, Stealing the Spotlight, From A to Zoo, Party Animal, As You Wish, Snow Place to Go, Gems the Breaks, A Change of Heart, Chew Said a Mouthful, See What Develops, Aw Shucks!, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Tongue in Cheek, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Junk in the Trunk, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Double Whammy ( Parte 1 y Parte 2 ), Tree Kringle, Caroling Kringle, Ski Kringle, Read 'em and Weep, Can't Stop Coffin, A Sucker for Love (Discutible), Peas in a Pod, Something Fishy, Without a Hitch, I Nub You, A Bit of a Pickle, Strain Kringle, Ski Patrol, Youtube Live Episode, See You Later, Elevator, Youtube Copyright School, Oh Xmas Tree, Claw y los HTF Breaks Seize the Day, Deck the Halls, Moppin Up, We Wish You y Butter Me Up. Relaciones *Cuddles - Amigo *Giggles - Amigo *Toothy - Amigo *Sniffles - Amigo *Russell - Amigo *Handy - Amigo *The Mole - Amigo *Lifty & Shifty - Enemigos Episodios de Lumpy Muertes Famosas *It's A Snap *Rink Hijinks *The Way You Make Me Wheel *I Get a Trick Out of You *Doggone It *Take a Hike *Havin' a Ball Roles Como Protagonista #Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya #Pitchin' Impossible #You're Bakin' Me Crazy #Meat Me for Lunch #It's a Snap #Off the Hook #Happy Trails #Happy Trails Parte 2: Jumping the Shark #Rink Hijinks #Get Whale Soon #Milkin' It #Class Act #The Way You Make Me Wheel #I Get a Trick Out of You #Out on a Limb #Keepin' It Reel #Let It Slide #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #Blind Date #From A to Zoo #Ski Patrol #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Don't Yank My Chain #Doggone It #Wishy Washy #Every Litter Bit Hurts #As You Wish #Take a Hike #A Change of Heart #Chew Said a Mouthful #Aw, Shucks! #Wipe Out #Letter Late Than Never #I've Got You Under My Skin #Junk in the Trunk #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Asbestos I Can Do #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Can't Stop Coffin #We're Scrooged! #Just Desert #Peas in a Pod #All Flocked Up #Milk Pong (Juego de Internet, no es un episodio) #See You Later, Elevator #Youtube Copyright School #The Chokes on You #All In Vein #By The Seat Of Your Pants #You're Kraken Me Up #All Work and No Play #A Vicious Cycle Roles Como Secundario #Wheelin' and Dealin' #Snow What? That's What! #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Youtube Live Episode #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #Sea What I Found #Who's to Flame? #Snow Place to Go #A Hole Lotta Love #Mime to Five #Blast From the Past #See What Develops #Idol Curiosity #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #A Sight For Sore Eyes #Wingin' It #In a Jam #Double Whammy Parte 1 #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Parte 2 #Vote or Die #A Bit of a Pickle #Dunce Upon a Time (como un gigante) #Read 'Em and Weep #A Sucker for Love #Brake the Cycle #No Time Like the Present #You're Kraken Me Up (Error) #Cubtron Z #Pet Peeve Roles de Aparición #Havin' a Ball #Treasure Those Idol Moments #Nuttin' but the Tooth #Icy You #From Hero to Eternity #Party Animal #Gems the Breaks #Tongue in Cheek #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie (solo se ven sus brazos) #Wrath of Con #Something Fishy #Without a Hitch #I Nub You #Breaking Wind HTF Break #Seize the Day #Deck the Halls #We Wish You #Happy New Year #Moppin Up #Butter Me Up (solo se ve su mano) #Claw Kringles #Kringle Tree #Kringle Feast #Kringle Karols #Kringle Frosty #Strain Kringle Ocupaciones o Carreras Lumpy es bien conocido por tener una gran variedad de puestos de trabajo en los diferentes episodios. Según los autores, la razón por la que dan Lumpy mayoría de los trabajos se debe a que su ineptitud a menudo sirve como el mecanismo para algo divertido que va a suceder. Se le considera como el "Rey de las operaciones" de la serie. #Piloto de carreras - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Empleado de juego - Pitchin' Impossible #Carnicero - Meat Me For Lunch #Pescador - Off the Hook; Sea What I Found #Conductor de Autobús - Happy Trails; From A to Zoo #Trabajador de Pista de Patinaje - Rink Hijinks #Granjero - Milkin' It; Aw, Shucks!; Peas in a Pod #Director de Teatro de Escuela - Class Act #Mago - I Get a Trick Out of You #Leñador - Out on a Limb #Cajero - Icy You #Maestro - From A to Zoo; Something Fishy #Cavador de Tumbas - Remains to be Seen; Can't Stop Coffin #Patrulla de Esqui- Ski Patrol #Propietario del Parque de Atracciones - The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Conductor de Camión - From Hero to Eternity; Without A Hitch #Médico -Party Animal #Sheriff / Policía - Don't Yank My Chain; A Bit of a Pickle #Control de Animales -Doggone It #Trabajador de la construcción - Concrete Solution #Marinero - Sea What I Found #Plomero - Wishy Washy #Bombero - Who's to Flame?; See You Later, Elevator #Ingeniero de Saneamiento - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Genio - As You Wish #Jefe de Tropa - Take a Hike #Maestro de Ceremonia - Mime to Five #Ortodoncista / Cirujano - A Change of Heart, Chew Said a Mouthful #Golfista - Chew Said a Mouthful; Tongue in Cheek #Editor del Periódico -See What Develops #Mirador - Idol Curiosity #Optometrista - A Sight For Sore Eyes #Surfer - Wipe Out! #Cartero - Letter Late Than Never #El guitarrista de copia de seguridad - In a Jam #Psiquiatra - Double Whammy (partes 1 y 2) #Sacerdote / Exorcista - Read 'em and Weep #Gerente de Tienda de juguetes - We're Scrooged! #Lechero - A Sucker for Love (la imaginación de Nutty) #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Proyeccionista - Happy New Year #Conserje - Moppin Up #Trabajador de tienda de Donas - The Chokes On You #Temerario - Brake The Cycle #Banjista - Banjo Frenzy (no oficial) Los Actos de Estupidez Lumpy es bien conocido por su estupidez en muchos episodios. Aquí está una lista de sus actos de la estupidez: Episodios regulares *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya: Hace girar el carrusel tan fuerte que causa que Cuddles, Toothy y Giggles salieran volando. *Wheelin' and Dealin': Lleva un snorkel y máscara de buceo en una carrera de autos. *Treasure Those Idol Moments: Atropella a Flaky habiendo una vista clara. Aunque tambien pudo haber sido causado por el idolo. *You're Bakin' Me Crazy : Trae a Petunia un pastel cubierto de sangre (supuestamente hecho de la carne de Giggles ) y dice: " ¡Feliz Navidad! " en su fiesta de cumpleaños. *Meat Me for Lunch : No le importa en absoluto que Lifty & Shifty fueron asesinados, y usa sus restos para venderlos en su carniceria. *It's a Snap : Cae en trampas de oso atraido con queso. *Snow What? That's What! : Se encuentra sin camisa en una hamaca, con una bebida ... en el invierno. Aunque para ser justo, no parece temblar ni mostrar signos de hipotermia. *Happy Trails Pt. 1 : No está prestando atención a la carretera, provocando que sufran un accidente y queden varados en una isla. Para ser justo, Petunia y Mime alejaron su atencion de la carretera. *Class Act : Indica a Toothy que continue con su acto a pesar de las lesiones de los otros actores. *The Way You Make Me Wheel : Se afeita mientras conduce, dando como resultado su muerte y tambien la muerte de Handy. *I Get a Trick Out of You : Sin querer sofoca a un pájaro por mantenerlo en su sombrero, corta a Cuddles a la mitad debido a un truco de magia, y más tarde utiliza la sangre que Cuddles necesitaba para sobrevivir para un truco. *Icy You : De alguna manera consigue que su lengua quede pegada en los rodillos de perros calientes y sigue trabajando con su lengua atascada. *Out on a Limb : Se corta la pierna que no estaba atrapada bajo el árbol en vez de viceversa. Sin enbargo, al estar en extremo dolor, pudo haber hecho esto accidentalmente. *Remains to be Seen : Selecciona un soplador de hojas en lugar de una motosierra para matar a los zombies. *From A to Zoo : Pone el dardo en la dirección equivocada, causando que se vaya por su garganta y se ahogue. Asimismo, no se da cuenta de que el cuerno del rinoceronte, obviamente, pasó por la cabeza de Toothy y confunde a un babuino con Sniffles. *The Wrong Side of the Tracks : Diseña una montaña rusa tan mal que causa la muerte de los pilotos y él mismo. También clava una tabla de madera a su atraccion con Mime empalado a la misma. *Don't Yank My Chain : Confunde a Lifty y Shifty con disfraces tontos y arresta a Handy y The Mole., deja la celda abierta con las llaves al lado de ella , tarda en darse cuenta que Handy y The Mole escaparon y usa parte del swetter de The Mole (una pista para encontrarlos) para sonarse la nariz. *Concrete Solution : Hace un puente de azúcar en lugar de cemento. El acto real de estupidez de este episodio fue mirar dentro de la pistola de clavos y disparar. Tuvo suerte de que no estaba enchufada. *Wishy Washy : Cuando Petunia se ahoga con un guante, usa su destapador en la boca de Petunia para tratar de salvarla. *Who's to Flame? : Estupidamente juega con un fosforo encendido, lo cual es irónico teniendo en cuenta su trabajo de bombero. *Every Litter Bit Hurts : Tira basura en el lago, trata de tapar el tubo de escape de su camón con un cono de pino y destruye un árbol entero sólo para hacer un palillo de dientes. *As You Wish : Incendia a Cub y provoca que sea atropellado por un camion de bomberos. *Take a Hike : Escupe el veneno de la serpiente en los ojos de Cuddles y golpea a Sniffles en rocas afiladas que perforan su cabeza. *A Change of Heart : Como un cirujano, corta el cuerpo de Disco Bear, mientras que él todavía estaba consciente, luego lo golpea con un mazo. Más tarde pone el corazón de una ballena dentro de su paciente. *Blast from the Past : Empuja su cuerpo tan duro en un sube y baja que el mango lo empala. Más tarde se repite el incidente que se ve en "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya". *Chew Said a Mouthful : Confunde un caramelo con el ojo de Toothy, le dibuja una pupila y se lo coloca. También dibuja un bigote en él. *Idol Curiosity : Confunde el hielo de la bebida de Toothy con un iceberg. *Home Is Where the Hurt Is : Pliega los planos de la nueva casa de Giggles en una grulla de origami. Más tarde, conecta tubos electricos a las tuberías normales para la ducha, que electrocuta a Petunia más tarde. *Aw Shucks! : Destruye su casa tratando de matar a un cuervo y usa el cuerpo de Toothy como espantapajaros. *Wingin 'It : Utiliza muchos productos electrónicos, a pesar de que Mime le dice que no lo haga. Más tarde, él toma todos los paracaídas del avion, sin pensar en los demas pasajeros. *Tongue in Cheek : Confunde la piel de la mano de Sniffles con su guante y sus órganos con un campo de mini-golf. *I've Got You Under My Skin : Trata de arreglar su pierna (o evitar que Sniffles viaje por todo su cuerpo), pero termina rompiendosela. También ha mostrado que tiene numerosos elementos extraños, como una hélice de avión y una trampa para osos, dentro de sus bolsillos. *Junk in the Trunk : Tarda una eternidad en comparar el elefante en el coche de Lifty & Shifty y el que puso en el cartel del elefante desaparecido. También elige un palo de pogo en lugar de un auto de carreras para perseguir a los ladrones. *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow : No puede darse cuenta de que su lata estaba en su trasero y corre a buscar algunas cosas nuevas. Más tarde intenta utilizar un trombón como un audífono, lleva un sombrero de cumpleaños de la manera equivocada y trata de pedir ayuda usando el telefono mientras estaba sordo. *Double Whammy Parte 1 y 2 : Se hipnotiza a sí mismo, haciéndole actuar como un pollo. Mas tarde se volvió a ver en la parte 2, en el que se encuentra dentro de un camión de pollos tratando de poner huevos. *Can't Stop Coffin : Entierra un ataúd vacío, llena el hoyo con agua, y conduce su camión en él, aplastando a Cuddles. *All Flocked Up : Trata de hacer estallar sus globos con una piedra, pero accidentalmente se la lanza a Toothy, causando que su rostro caiga en alquitran caliente. *Something Fishy : Confunde la pecera de Russell con un casco espacial. *I Nub You : Cose a Handy y a Petunia juntos, y termina cosiendo sus propios brazos en ellos. *See You Later, Elevator : Trata de hacerle RCP en la mitad inferior del cadáver de Cuddles. *Milk Pong : Se asfixia con una pelota, luego bebe blanqueador en lugar de leche, no se da cuenta de que hay una rata en el vaso (dos veces), y trata de sacar la pelota de una astilladora de madera. *The Chokes on You : Come donas mientras trabaja, y no mastica antes de tragar. *Brake The Cycle : Derrama demasiada gasolina mientras la vertia en su moto. *All In Vein : Deja a Giggles demasiado tiempo en el refrigerador, causando que su sangre se endureciera. Luego, bebe demasiada sangre, causandole sobrepeso. *No Time Like the Present : Le da a Handy un par de guantes, ironico considerando su falta de manos. *You're Kraken Me Up : En lugar de salvar a Russell, salva el tentaculo del pulpo que tenia la cabeza de Giggles en el, pensando que era Giggles. Adicional *Sky Patrol: Se confunde y causa la muerte de numerosos personajes. Aunque esto también podría haber sido culpa del narrador por la mala interpretación de las instrucciones. *Tree Kringle: Golpea la cabeza de Giggles con un hacha tratando de cortar un árbol. *Kitchen Kringle: Le lleva mucho tiempo encender un mechero. Luego se mata a sí mismo (y otros) en una explosión a causa de una fuga de gas. *Ski Kringle: Pasa con sus esquis sobre Sniffles y Toothy, matandolos, Además de que lleva una media en lugar de un sombrero de esquí. *Strain Kringle: Lanza una piedra a Cuddles y Toothy, cuando una bola de nieve habría sido más adecuado. *Seize the Day: Usa un desfibrilador para resucitar a Cuddles mientras este esta teniendo un ataque epileptico, resultando en su muerte. *Happy New Year: se estrella en hojaldre y Russell, aplasta a Cuddles, y de alguna manera la película se envuelve alrededor de su cuerpo. *Moppin Up: se olvida de poner un suelo mojado signo mientras remanentes, causando Sniffles para romper la cabeza. Muertes Visto en Internet y en la televisión #Havin' a Ball: Aplastado por un helicóptero médico. #Pitchin' Imposible: Cortado a la mitad verticalmente por una rueda de la fortuna fuera de control. #Treasure These Idol Moments: Muere en un accidente automovilístico inducido por el idolo. #It's a Snap: Decapitado por la visión láser de Splendid. #Snow What? That's What!: Queda enrrollado en su hamaca por Cro-Marmot, escurriendo sangre. #Rink Hijinks: Cub le quita su corazón con una máquina de garra. #Get Whale Soon: Empalado a través de la cabeza por el arpón de Russell. #Milkin' it: Parte superior del cuerpo al revés por un pivote de metal. #Class Act: Muere en una explosión causada por Toothy. #The Way You Make Me Wheel: Muere de pérdida masiva de sangre después de cortarse la garganta con una navaja. #I Get a Trick out of You: Se sofoca debido a el humo de una bomba de humo. #Keepin' it Reel: Flippy le rompe el cuello (no se ve) #Blind Date: Pierde la parte superior de su cabeza cuando The Mole se estrella con el camión de Handy. #From A to Zoo: Muere en un accidente de autobús. #Kringle Feast: Muere en una explosión después de encender un mechero cerca de una fuga de gas. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Aplastado por un carro fuera de control. #From Hero to Eternity: Splendid provoca que su mitad superior salga volando al espacio, donde muere por desangramiento o falta de oxigeno. #Ipso Fatso: Se estrella con una pared de ladrillos. #Don't Yank My Chain: Se le estrella una bola de hierro en la cabeza. #Doggone It: Mutilado por numerosos perros asesinos. #Concrete Solution: Aplastado por un bloque de concreto. #Sea What I Found: Se ahoga en el mar #Wishy Washy: Quemado por una caldera. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Cortado a la mitad por el tronco de un árbol. #Take a Hike: Mutilado por un oso pardo. #Dunce Upon a Time: Cortado a la mitad por una de las partes de su castillo. #A Hole Lotta Love: Triturado por el taladro gigante. #Mime to Five: Comido por los patos asesinos. #Blast From the Past: (1) Empalado por Toothy. (2) Empalado por la manija del sube y baja. #Idol Curiosity: Empalado a través de la cabeza por un telescopio. #Home is Where the Hurt is: Forzado a través de un respiradero por una cama plegable. #Wipe Out: Convertido en una tabla de surt por The Mole. #Letter Late Than Never: Devorado por una tortuga asesina. #Wingin' It: Aplastado por aparatos electronicos. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Su cabeza explota cuando el submarino de Sniffles se expande en su nariz. #In a Jam: Explota por el intenso volumen de la guitarra de Cuddles. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Decapitado por un remolque. #We're Scrooged: Aplastado por un seguro y una hucha. #Just Desiert: Desecho por una tormenta de arena. #Wrath of Con: Aplastado por el techo de la convención de comics. #All Flocked Up: Cae de las ramas de lo alto del árbol y su cuerpo explota al llegar al suelo. #Happy New Year: Desgarrado por la película de cine que le rodea. #The Chokes on You: Destrozado cuando sus cuernos se atascan en una cinta transportadora. #Brake the Cycle: Se quema hasta morír. Adicional #Overkill DVD Box Set : Posiblemente asesinado por una bomba de Flippy (no se ve). #DVD promocional: Empalado a través de la cabeza con un palo. #Second Serving DVD: Electrocutado cuando metió un tenedor en una tostadora. #Third Strike Promo: Decapitado por Flippy. #Calendario de Noviembre 2005: Muere de la misma manera que en Kringle Feast. #Light Up My Life Calendario de Diciembre de 2007: Posiblemente electrocutado cuando se conecta en algunos cables de un árbol de Navidad ( discutible y no se ve ). #Warmest Wishes Calendario de Diciembre de 2006: Se quema hasta morír despues de entrar en una chimenea encendida. #Calendario de Abril de 2006: Es posible que cae de una montaña hasta su muerte. (no se ve) #Fondos Humor Seco: Muere en el desierto (no se ve) #Fondos de Otoño de Cosecha: Muere cuando cae al suelo. (no se ve) #Enero 2009 Fondos de Escritorio: Se congela a la muerte durante una tormenta de nieve. #Stay Hydrated Kids Calendario de Julio de 2009: Es posible que muere a causa de la deshidratación en el desierto (discutible y no se ve) #Fondo de Escritorio de Carrusel Sin Nombre: Muere cuando Giggles lo empuja. #Fondo de Escritorio sin Nombre: Muerto cuando estalla la dinamita de Flippy (no se ve) #HTF Fondo de Escritorio de Carro: Decapitado por Flippy con una cadena. #Diciembre 2010-Holey Knight: Lumpy resultó herido cuando los agujeros llegaron a su armadura. #The Bess Mass Efects Parody Videos: Herido de bala en la cabeza. Comics #Big Bubble: Muere en una explosión de goma de mascar. #Making a Good Bleed: Atropellado por un coche. Visto en los juegos de arcade #Tight Rope-a-Dope: Cayó desde una cuerda floja, atravesado por un palo, y luego golpeado por un rayo. #Ice Slide: Atropellado por Cro-Marmot. #Aim to Freeze - Golpeado por una bola de hielo por Toothy #Milk Pong: (1) Aplastado por un árbol. (2) La mayor parte de su cara es roida por una rata. #Lumpy el truco de la carta Lame: (Tarjeta # 4) Chokes a la muerte de tres anillos, (Tarjeta # 5) Ripped / sacó la cabeza abierta después de que su lengua se convirtió en un paño azul, (Tarjeta # 6) muere al perder la cabeza por una magia varita después de que desapareció una paloma. Lesiones Visto en Internet y en la televisión #Out on a Limb: Se amputa una pierna con una cuchara y la otra con un clip. #Icy You: Su lengua queda atrapada en la máquina de hot dogs. Más tarde, su lengua sigue atrapado en la máquina, se resbala en la sangre de Nutty y la máquina puede haber caído sobre él. #Remains to be Seen: Flippy Zombie muerde el brazo de Lumpy. Más tarde el brazo (convertido en zombie) golpea a Lumpy. #Stealing the Spotlight: Su cuerpo se quéma y sus ojos son derretidos por el calor de sus luces de Navidad. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Se resbala con el vómito de Flaky y se cae. #Concrete Solution: 1. Se cae desde un puente a la carretera. 2. La camioneta de Lifty y Shifty pasa por encima de él. 3. Sus patas son aplastadas por un bloque de concreto. #Sea What I Found: Sufre mareos y vómitos después de ver el agua que se mueve dentro de una lavadora. #Dunce Upon a Time: 1. Se electrocuta por pegar un tenedor en una tostadora en tres ocasiones. 2. (Antes de la muerte) se cae de un castillo muy alto. #Gems the Break: Se quema su lengua después de beber Limonada calentada por los lasers de Splendid. #A Change of Heart: Tiene un ataque al corazón después de comer demasiados bocadillos. #Wipe Out : Sus brazos son cortados cuando se le caen las motosierras que usaba para hacer malabares. #Letter Late Than Never: 1. Su dedo es mordido por una tortuga asesina. 2. Atacado por una tortuga asesina. 3. Cae por un precipicio, rompiendose numerosos huesos y desalojando parte de la columna vertebral de su cuerpo. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Pierde parte de la piel de su cara por culpa de The Mole. #I´ve Got You Under My Skin: 1. Accidentalmente se amputa una de sus piernas. 2. Se apuñala en el estómago y el cuello con una pajita. 3. La maquina de Sniffles hace que Lumpy pierda la visión en uno de sus ojos. #In a Jam: Uno de sus brazos se desgasta por tocar la guitarra muy rapido. #Junk in the Trunk: Su cara es cortada por las garras de un gato. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Se queda sordo luego de probar varios "telefonos" con Cuddles. #We´re Scroged: Su ojo es atravesado por un objeto puntiagudo. Luego se saca su ojo hacia fuera tratando de quitarlo. #All Flocked Up: 1. Su nariz se desgasta por la fricción cuando se frota contra un árbol a una velocidad extrema. 2. Su mano se salio cuando se agarra una rama al caer. #Aw, Shucks!: Manos quemadas por tocar maiz caliente. #See You Later, Elevator: 1. Vomita después de subir una larga serie de escaleras (2) Ligeramente quemado (junto con Giggles) #'Lumpy's Lame Card Trick': (Tarjeta # 1) La mano de Lumpy desapareció cuando hace un truco de magia, (Tarjeta # 3) Uno de sus ojos se desprendió cuando muestra gránulos redondos de color rojo. #The Chokes on You: Se ahoga con una rosquilla en dos ocaciones, su mano es empalada por un cuchillo, se apuñala dos veces y por accidente su manos es frita, aplanada y cortada. Adicional #TV Series Volume 2: accidentalmente cortaron el brazo cuando trataba de cortar un trozo de carne. #Diciembre 2006 Fondos de Escritorio: Antlers y la frente son atravesados por algunas velas. #HTF Manojo de Escritorio: Apuñalado por Escamosa de púas. #YouTube - # 1 de la serie en la Web: La lengua de la picada por un ventilador. Número de muertes *'Cuddles' - 19 *'Giggles' - 13 *'Toothy' - 15 *'Petunia' - 10 *'Handy' - 5 *'Nutty' - 4 *'Sniffles' - 6 *'Pop' - 4 *'Cub' - 9 *'Flaky' - 9 *'The Mole' - 4 *'Disco Bear' - 3 *'Russell' - 5 *'Lifty' - 7 *'Shifty' - 6 *'Mime' - 7 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 2 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 10 *'Otros' - 28 Adicional *Sin nombre Merry-go-round de Escritorio: Empuja una merry-go-round, pero él lo hace girar demasiado rápido y hace Abrazos, risas, dentudo, Handy, Lifty y Shifty vuelan fuera de ella. Comics #HTF Comics # 1 y 2: Mata Abrazos con un bate de béisbol. #HTF Comic N º 3: Shakes un tendedero Mime es el equilibrio en, causando Mime a caer de la cuerda y se cortan por la mitad. #Que se divierten de usted: patadas a la cabeza Cuddles "off. #Big Bubble: Muertes Cuddles, Petunia, y él mismo, cuando una enorme burbuja explotó sopló. #Ice-Scream: RSS ácido de helado de nuez. #Hacer una hemorragia buenas: Cub Kill cuando Lumpy es expulsado de su coche. Trivia *A pesar de que aparece en la mayoría de los episodios, no se muere tan a menudo como Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy o Petunia. *Aunque Lumpy parece ser un personaje agradable y que por lo general no mata a otros personajes intencionadamente, parece ser uno de los personajes más odiados en la serie debido a su estupidez. *Tanto Lumpy como Flippy han maldecido al menos una vez en la serie. Flippy dijo una vez "fuck" y Lumpy dijo una vez: "maldito" y dijo que "el infierno", un par de veces en la serie, además de que a veces dice "¿Qué carajo?" cuando ve algo extraño e inquietante. *Lumpy es el primer personaje de Happy Tree Friends en usar pantalones, aunque sean del mismo color que su piel. *Lumpy también puede ser la base de Goofy de los dibujos animados de Mickey Mouse, porque ambos tienen personalidades similares, voces y son el más alto del grupo. Ski Patrol, protagonizada por Lumpy, parodia a los cortos de Goofy. *Lumpy se vio vivir en su remolque en los cortos de Internet (You're Baking Me Crazy, Stealing the Spotlight, Nuttin’ But The Tooth, Blind Date y en el Episodio de TV Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Sin embargo, en Aw Shucks!, Junk in the Trunk y Peas in a Pod tiene una casa diferente, más grande. *En el Campamento de Lazlo, el Jefe de Tropa Lumpus es posiblemente una referencia a Lumpy. Más importante aún, Lumpy tenía el cargo de Jefe de Tropa en Take a Hike. *Él es generalmente visto con Handy y The Mole, que se describen como "sin manos", "sin ojos"y "sin cerebro". *La mayor parte del tiempo, la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de direcciones. *Lumpy, Flaky, Handy, Sneaky y Russell son los únicos personajes sin orejas visibles. *Lumpy es uno de los nueve personajes que no tienen una cola. Los otros ocho son The Mole, Pop, Cub, Flippy, Disco Bear, Giggles, Flaky y Cro-Marmot. *Él tiene el mayor número de apariciones en la serie. *Lumpy lleva una camiseta que se mezcla con su piel. Cuando se la quita, se le puede ver con una línea de color canela, los pezones, los glúteos y los genitales, y si accidentalmente se parpadea para nadie, que va a ser muy incómodo como se ve en You're Bakin' Me Crazy y Let it Slide. *Hasta el momento, Giggles es el único personaje que vió a Lumpy desnudo *Mientras que la mayoría de los personajes tienen orejas visibles, Lumpy tiene orejas dentro de su cabeza, como se puede ver en Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *Él es uno de los personajes que han sobrevivido en sus episodios de debut. Los otros son Handy, Petunia, Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Flaky, Flippy, Mime, The Mole, Disco Bear y Lammy. *A veces se teje cosas como calentadores de cornamenta en Asbestos I Can Do y una red en Doggone It. *Lumpy es uno de los ocho personajes que usa ropa. Los otros son Mime, Disco Bear, Flippy, The Mole, Russell, Pop y Lammy. *También parece tener los ojos azules en Concrete Solution cuando mira dentro de una pistola de clavos. Sin embargo, en Wishy Washy, un primer plano de su cuerpo sin vida muestra sus ojos de color verde intenso. *Lumpy es uno de los cuatro personajes de HTF que no tienen los mismos ojos que el resto. Los otros tres personajes son Cub, Nutty y The Mole. *Lumpy tiene un elefante de mascota en Junk in the Trunk. *Lumpy tiene un montón de trajes que usa cuando está trabajando, como una capa de mago. *En la primera temporada de la serie de televisión, los dos únicos episodios en los que Lumpy no aparece son And the Kitchen Sink y Easy For You to Sleigh. *Le gusta jugar al golf como se ve en Chew Said a Mouthful y Tongue in Cheek. *Lumpy no puede controlar los coches u otros vehículos muy bien, como se ve en The Way You Make Me Wheel, Can't Stop Coffin,'' Happy Trails Parte 1, Treasure Those Idol Moments, Get Whale Soon y Without a Hitch. *A veces puede ser egoísta y codicioso cuando se trata de dinero, como se ve en Mime to Five y We're Scrooged!. *Es hasta ahora el único personaje que ha aparecido desnudo en la serie. *Lumpy a menudo se afeita la cara, a pesar de que físicamente no tiene barba. Sin embargo, en el episodio Double Whammy Parte 1 tenía barba, mientras que trabajó como psiquiatra de Flippy. De esto, se podría suponer que su color natural del pelo es de color negro, suponiendo que no era una barba falsa al igual que su pelo falso en Wipe Out. *En la serie de televisión y la serie de internet, Lumpy por lo general es asesinado por los animales (Doggone It: Perros, Take a Hike: Un oso pardo, Mime to Five: Patos, Letter Late Than Never: Tortuga, From A to Zoo: Babuino, y parte de su muerte en el Just Desert: Buitres). *El primer episodio Lumpy fue expresado por David Winn fue Remains to be Seen. A pesar de que Rhode Montijo fue acreditado, su voz se muestra como se oye después de poco Flippy su brazo izquierdo y sale corriendo. *Él es la primera víctima de Pop, Russell y Cub . También fue el primer personaje de ser asesinado por Lifty y Shifty como dúo. *Él es normalmente la víctima de los robos de Lifty y Shifty, posiblemente debido a su estupidez. *Él ha aparecido en la mayoría de los episodios de Halloween y sólo ha muerto en uno de ellos. *En muchos episodios en los que aparece, a menudo es el último personaje en morir. Sólo ha sido el primer personaje que muere en Milkin' It, Get Whale Soon, I've Got You Under My Skin, Breaking Wind y No Time Like the Present. *A pesar de ser el personaje con la mayoría de los papeles protagonistas, es el personaje con uno de el menor número de funciones de la apariencia. Sólo Flippy, Splendid, Disco Bear y Mime han tenido menos. *En la primera temporada de la serie de televisión, Lumpy actuó en todos los segmentos de una vez y / o dos veces. *Sólo ha habido 9 episodios de TV de los 37 que Lumpy ha estado en los que no ha tenido un trabajo. *A pesar de serlo en la mayoría de los episodios, aún no ha sido protagonista de un Smoochie. *Él tiene el más alto número de muerte de los personajes principales, en gran medida (más del doble que el de Flippy). *A pesar de tener la mayor cantidad de muertes, aún no ha matado a Cro-Marmot , Splendid y Lammy. *Una roca en Marte fue nombrado después de Lumpy. *Los únicos personajes principales que no lo han matado son Petunia y Lammy. *En la actualidad es la víctima más frecuente de The Mole y Cro-Marmot. *Apareció con un rol protagonico en el episodio Easy Comb, Easy Go, a pesar de que en realidad tenía un rol de aparición en ese episodio. *Lumpy es uno de los ocho personajes con más muertes que muertes. Los otros incluyen a Splendid, Flippy,The Mole , Lammy, Nutty, Pop y '''discutiblemente 'Cro-Marmot. *En The Carpal Tunnel Of Love, Lumpy es responsable de todos los diez muertos, entre ellos él mismo. *Lumpy es uno de los personajes de color azul. Los otros tres son Petunia, Sniffles, Splendid y Truffles. *Lumpy es también el nombre de varios personajes de ficción de otros. *Lumpy ha demostrado que disfruta de comer alimentos como la carne, aunque en realidad, los alces son herbívoros. *Lumpy es el único personaje en protagonizarar en tres episodios de TV consecutivos. *La primera versión de Lumpy era un animal como dinosaurio (Visto en Banjo Frenzy). Luego fue cambiado por un alce. *Su ratio de supervivencia es de 54%. *En la serie de TV es de 40%. *Él es a menudo el último personaje en morir en un episodio. Fue el último en ser asesinado en Havin 'A Ball,Pitchin' Impossible], Treasure Those Idol Moments, It's a Snap, Rink Hijinks, The Way You Make Me Wheel, I Get a Trick Out of You, Keepin' it Reel, From A to Zoo,We're Scrooged!, Don't Yank My Chain, Doggone It, Who's to Flame?, Take a Hike, A Hole Lotta Love, Wipe Out, Letter Late Than Never y The Chokes on You. *Lumpy, Toothy, Flakt (indirectamente), y un Generic Tree Friend son los únicos personajes que hasta ahora han matado a Flippy. *Lumpy muere con más frecuencia en la serie de televisión que la temporada de Internet. *En *Lumpy es el segundo personaje (junto con Pop) que fuma. *Los únicos personajes que aún no han muerto por Lumpy son Cro-Marmot, [Splendid y Lammy. *Lumpy es uno de sólo tres o cuatro personajes para sobrevivir a tres episodios de TV seguidos. *Los únicos cuatro episodios en los que Lumpy no mata a nadie ni a sí mismo como protagonista son Meat Me for Lunch, Out on a Limb, A Change of Heart y Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. en:Lumpy Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Azules Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Alces Categoría:Personajes Adultos